


Snow

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, how do I even, tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Corporal Levi's day off, but will he actually get any peace and quiet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic, so please don't kill me for sucking at it.
> 
> Shingeki no Kyojin doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Hajime Isayama. If I owned it, I'm pretty sure it would've been way more of a rom-com.
> 
> This will be from Levi's point-of-view, so I'm sorry if he's OOC. Also, Hanji will have non-binary pronouns in this fic.

I pulled my blanket over my head, trying to block out the pounding knocks from my chambers' door. After a few minutes of the aggravating sounds, the knocking ceased and I was left in silence. I sighed with relief as I settled back down into the warmth of my bed, closing my eyes. My relief was short-lived however, because I heard a clicking sound, then a loud scraping fill my room and then Hanji was on top of me, laughing wildly.

"Get out." I said in a firm voice as they straddled my waist. They pulled the blanket off my head, still laughing. I glared up at them.

"Get up." They smiled down at me from over their hooked nose. "It snowed. Let's go outside."

I pushed the blanket into their face. Small, rough hands pushed at my chest awkwardly. "Which means it's cold outside, so no."

"You can't just lie in bed all day!" They exclaimed loudly as they pulled the blanket off finally. "It's your day off!"

"Exactly."

They groaned, slumping forward onto my blanket-covered stomach. "Levi..."

With an annoyed sigh, I threw the blanket back, "Get in."

They obeyed, crawling under the covers to entangle their way around my body. I draped the blanket over their shoulders, covering their back. They hummed softly, burying their face in my hair. I nudged their collar with my nose.

"This is relaxing." They murmured after a while.

"If you'd hold still." I told them, referring to the twitching shaking their frame every now and then. They let out a quiet laugh, wrapping their arms around my shoulders. A kiss was pressed tot he top of my head and I smiled faintly.

"Love you," they whispered, running a hand down my back. "Levi."

"Love you, Hanji." I said softly, leaning up to kiss their chin. They smiled warmly, leaning down to kiss me full on the mouth. I ran my hand up their side to cup their jawline carefully.

"What would your squad say if they saw you like this?" Hanji teased against my cheek. I pulled away to flick them on the forehead.

"Shut up," I told them. "Only you can see me like this."

They grinned widely. "You're a sap."

"And your glasses are shitty. So we're even. Now go to sleep."

 

* * *

 

 

Marco stood outside of Levi's chambers, the corporal's laundry in his arms. He smiled as he quietly set Levi's laundry down on the clean floor next to the door before softly knocking upon the hard wood. He then walked away to find Jean. He wanted to spend this snowy day with _his_ loved one, too.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Review please! Please don't hurt me too bad with the flames. I like life. Hope you all enjoyed it. :D


End file.
